Desdicha
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Serie Causa y Efecto. Cuando Naruto salva Konoha de Pein al fin ve sus esfuerzos recompensado. Al fin ha conseguido lo que siempre ha querido: reconocimiento. ¿Pero entonces porqué se siente tan... vacío?


**Título: **_**Desdicha**_

**Nota: **Dedicado a **Zanzamaru**.

Ya. Ya sé que me encargaste Lujuria... pero me inspiré. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me inspiro... y cuando tomo demasiado azúcar *tiembla* Feliz cumpleaños, amiga. ¡Y que cumplas muchos más! Y-y ¡siento la tardanza! D': Y además se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa de la sorpresa... *se va aun rincón con una nube depresiva flotando sobre su cabeza*. ¡Maldito internet y maldita naturaleza complaciente de mi persona!

**Advertencia: Este OneShot, igual que el resto de la serie de 'Causa y efecto' que pronto publicaré bajo ese nombre, juntándolos en un único lugar** -aunque me dan pena los comentarios ;w;-** son una especie de collab (porque Zanzamaru DIO la idea ¬¬ Así que también son suyos. Respetadla. Y, como buenos lectores, id a echar un vistazo a su perfil en fanfiction y amor yaoi :3) y van dedicados a Zanzamaru. **Ella me da el plot y yo escribo... mucho... ¡¿QUÉ?! D: A veces una chica se emociona y...

**Nota2: **Este OneShot está situado postPein, en otras palabras, justo después del ataque de Pein, mucho antes de que toda la mierda de la guerra llegara a más y poco antes de que Sasuke ataque a Bee, y Danzo se ponga en plan 'mi-ser-superior-mi-Hokage-wiiiiii-.-.-.-oh-mi-morir'.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Naruto no estaba solo.

No.

Ahora tenía amigos -familia- que estarían con él no importaba lo que pasara, lo que fuera de ellos o lo que le pasara a él mismo.

Ahora la gente le respetaba, aceptaba su existencia como la de cualquier otro, dejando las miradas de odio y resentimiento y sustituyéndolas por curiosidad, por sonrisas que siempre había querido ver dirigidas en su dirección.

¿Entonces porqué se sentía más solo que nunca?

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazando sus piernas, mirada perdida en algún rincón de las maltrechas paredes de su humilde hogar.

Ya no había odio.

¿Ya no había odio?

Ya no había murmullos de resentimiento, de asco.

¿Ya no había murmullos de resentimiento y asco?

¿Dónde estaban?

Si ya no lo demostraban públicamente, ¿lo harían a su espalda?

¿Era tan cerrado de mente que era incapaz de aceptar los buenos deseos de los aldeanos de la villa que era su único y verdadero hogar?

No.

Naruto sabía que era una persona extraña, no por sus extrañas marcas o por su apariencia, tan exótica en un mundo donde colores oscuros dominaban las facciones de sus habitantes y él era una singularidad. Una extrañeza. Aunque no fuera un jinchuuriki. Aunque hubiera recibido el cariño y cobijo de una familia que le amase como todos los niños merecían ser amados.

No podía creer en las buenas intenciones de los aldeanos.

No podía creer en las desinteresadas acciones de sus compañeros.

No podía creer en la sonrisa de Sakura como no podía creer en la suya propia.

Ni siquiera podía creer en sí mismo.

¿Era el salvador de verdad, como afirmaba Jiraya? ¿Si era un salvador -si era el elegido-, cómo había acabado su maestro en el fondo de un lago? ¿Cómo se había visto su aldea reducida a cenizas y barro? ¿Cómo había podido **permitir** que su querida baa-chan, que Tsunade, cayera en un coma del que ni siquiera Sakura podía sacarla?

No era un salvador.

No era un héroe.

No quería que la gente pusiera todas sus esperanzas en él, había tenido suficiente con el odio.

Quería que le dejaran en paz.

Quería alejarse, dejar que los humanos -porque durante toda su vida le habían afirmado una y otra vez, tanto por palabras como por acciones, que él no era más que un monstruo. Desmerecedor de amor, pena o tristeza. Existiendo solo para ser odiado- hicieran lo que quisieran.

Por un instante pensó, para su sorpresa, que no le habría importado tanto si Nagato hubiera acabado con las vidas de los shinobi de Konoha -salvo excepciones y... Sakura no estaba entre ellas, ni siquiera ella, a la que una vez amó pero se había vuelto una más del montón-.

¿Salvar?

¿Tenía derecho de salvar a alguien? ¿Y porqué debería? Cuando era un niño -sus emociones frágiles, su mente aún más, su cuerpo destruido y reconstruido tantas, _tantas_ veces- todos le querían muerto. No tenía sentido que la cáscara que quedaba de su destrozado ser tuviera la obligación de salvar y proteger a las mismísimas criaturas que le habían roto más veces de las que podía recordar, más veces de las que ni tan siquiera él, podía recuperarse.

Escuchó la puerta, aunque eso era irrelevante.

Había sentido a Shikamaru desde que puso pie en el abandonado barrio donde malvivía y no tenía ganas de tener una conversación potencialmente desestabilizadora para su todavía dañada mente.

El golpe de la muerte de la única persona que le había visto por quién era, la única persona que le había enseñado _algo_ aparte de Iruka -que lo intentó- o Kakashi -solo fue escalar árboles, pero estaba _tan_ agradecido que daba pena- y a la única a la que le había visto como el niño que era, no un potencial shinobi, no un jinchuuriki, no un soñador, no un iluso, no un insufrible monstruo.

Simplemente no podía con esto ahora.

Esperaría a que Shika se marchara, y luego dejaría que su chakra y el del jodido zorro le envolviera en un abrazo tanto reconfortante como terrible, el único abrazo que recibiría en su vida, el de sí mismo y el del monstruo que todo el mundo creía que personificaba.

No, no creería en las sonrisas ni en las palabras de alegría que ahora le rodeaban, ni en los brillantes y curiosos ojos que le seguían, ni siquiera en los deseos de buena ventura y los murmullos halagadores que le seguían cuando caminaba por la villa, tan destruida como su corazón, su mente, su espíritu.

Era como si la villa fuera un reflejo de lo que tantas veces había sufrido y, muy profundamente, en algún rincón de esa oscuridad de la que aún no era consciente, pensó que estaba bien, que el karma al fin había hecho su trabajo y que ahora aquellos cobardes habían sentido en sus carnes el sufrimiento por el que le habían hecho pasar... aunque fuera de una manera más material que personal. Pero Naruto no era caprichoso -excepto con la comida- y no podía hacer otra cosa que agradecer y maldecir simultáneamente al karma. Por castigar a sus maltratadores. Por destruir su hermoso hogar. Por hacer que sientan su dolor, aunque no sería igual, nunca. Por hacer que desaparecieran los verdes árboles que le habían protegido de las turbas furiosas, los pájaros que trinaban al amanecer y acompañaban al sol en su ascensión a los cielos, los pequeños recovecos donde se ocultaba en días especialmente grises... como su cumpleaños. Las miradas de odio, los empujones, las palizas. Las risas y sonrisas infantiles de sus tres Genin favoritos.

No sabía si era justo o injusto, porque el karma no era ni una cosa ni otra.

El karma es equilibrio.

Y Naruto siempre había estado en la cuerda floja del equilibrio, viéndose obligado a generar gigantescas cantidades de Yang para regular el chakra del bijuu en su estómago poco después de nacer. Generando, por primera vez, chakra Yin, calmado, callado, afectando su personalidad, cuando la bestia en su interior despertó, absorbió su chakra y, a cambio, dio del suyo.

El único que conocía este cambio era Jiraya, y ahora Jiraya estaba muerto.

Su mentor, su amigo... su _padre_.

Más de lo que ese bastardo que le había condenado nunca sería.

¿Qué más daba que él ayudara a engendrarle? ¿Qué importaba que fuera el hijo del Cuarto Hokage? Nada. Porque no había estado allí cuando dio sus primeros pasos. No había estado allí cuando dijo sus primeras palabras. No había estado allí en las terribles noches de su cumpleaños, para salvarle. No había estado allí cuando se había caído, llorado, y sido ignorado. No había estado allí para él cuando le había necesitado. Y, aunque solo durante los últimos años de su vida, Jiraya si lo había estado. Incluso el viejo Sandaime había estado allí para él, aunque había sido solo en emergencias debido a su ocupación. Había tenido demasiado trabajo.

Suspiró cuando escuchó la voz de Shikamaru interrumpir los incesantes golpes con un grito irritado.

Se levantó de mala manera y, con pasos torpes, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Conocía a este shinobi -¿tenía amigos en esta villa? ¿O en alguna otra? ¿Alguien entendía esta angustia? ¿El cruel sabor de la traición, de la pérdida?...tal vez Sasuke...y Gaara- y era lo suficientemente persistente cuando ponía su mente en ello como para dormir frente a su puerta hasta que saliera.

Posó su mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta, hundiendo su dolor, su sufrimiento, todo lo que **no** le hacía persona, todo lo que podría haber sido humano pero que ahora era un simple monstruo con piel de oveja, en lo más profundo de su ser, alimentando, sin saberlo, a una oscuridad que, entre maldiciones a la raza humana, prometía la destrucción de todo lo que le había herido.

Y no era el Kyuubi.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...en otro OneShot :P  
**

Porque si no continuara, **Zanzamaru** me mataría :'3

Sí, este OneShot forma parte de una serie que NO seguirá ningún tipo de línea temporal del que también forman parte** Hambre, Gula** y **Lujuria**. La llamé '**Causa y efecto**' y, sí, el título se me ocurrió después de tomar más azúcar del que debería haber tomado... pero eso pasa MUY a menudo conmigo, ¿hmm?

¡Comentad o motosierra! *arranca motosierra* Y si comentáis, ¡galleta!

PD: Me encanta la motosierra-mental-maléfica-de-amenazas-por-comentarios ;w;


End file.
